When a man named Percy Jackson goes to Nepal
by giru8pgoahgwiop
Summary: PJO and Doctor Strange crossover. Note about rating: If you read PJO, you'll be fine.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson. Marvel owns Doctor Strange  
"Percy!"  
Grover was running toward me, panting.  
I was currently in Camp Half-blood sitting in the strawberry fields with Annabeth. I glanced at her. "Sorry. better go."  
She grinned slightly "Then go see what's up for me, will you? Chiron seemed nervous this morning."  
I inwardly smiled. Of course wise girl would notice things like that.  
The giant war had ended. Leo had come back and everyone had slapped him, if not punched him in the face. Life was good and Annabeth was with me. No angry monsters running after us out for our blood, no blue hairbrushes thrown at titans, and definitely no more crazy wars. Sure, we still woke up, sometimes screaming, from nightmares of Tartarus some nights. But we had each other, and now our life was as normal as a demigod life could get.  
Even so, I had trained with Thalia and Frank under Chiron's watchful eye to try and clear my name as worse archer in camp history. Now I was a pretty good archer, able to hit a moving target and fire an arrow in three seconds max. I had also picked up a few magic skills. The Hecate cabin decided to teach us all some basic magic, including summoning weapons.  
I met Grover halfway to the big house. "Hey, man," he said. "Chiron wants you. He seemed worried.'  
I ran to the Big House. Grover was right. Chiron was pacing nervously back and forth, is tail swishing this way and that. His hooves clip clopped against the wooden floor as he moved, like a suspenseful background music that only increased the tension. On his wall, Seymour seemed uneasy as well, quiet and unnervingly still. My ADHD started acting up, and I took out pen Riptide, tossing it up and down. The sound of it against my fingers added to Chiron's suspenseful hoof music.  
At last, Chiron spotted me. "Percy," he said. He was even more nervous now. I had never seen him like this before.  
"Sir, why have you called me here?" I asked quizzically.  
He sighed, shoulders slumping slightly and began his tale.  
It was of a group of magicians who protected earth from mystical threats. Of how there were three sanctums which formed a shield to deter mythical beings. He told me of Dormannu, of the dark dimension. Of a man named Kaecilius who was now aiding Dormannu in his conquest of earth. He forged on, telling me about the Sorcerer Supreme, the Ancient One. And how she had called him. For help.  
"Kaecilius is getting stronger," he stated. "And the Ancient One thinks that present efforts to stop him will not be enough. He managed to steal a few pages of a book from Kamar-Taj's library, and that book contains dangerous rituals that could mean doom to earth."  
"Then what do you want me to do?" I asked.  
He looked at my grimly. "Percy, this is your choice... I want you to go aid them. Without Annabeth. I'm sorry, but I don't want to risk both of you."  
I thought of it. I could not back away. These were people who needed my help. I understood Chiron's motive, to. To make sure Annabeth was safe. It would be hard, sure, to go on a quest without her. But she would be safe.  
"I will go aid them. Where do I start?" I said.  
Chiron looked like a burden had been lifted off him. "You will go find Kamar-Taj first. There you will learn their magic, and while doing so help protect them from Kaecilius. Zeus says he will allow you to fly to Nepal. You are to go as soon as possible."

The flight had been rather frightening. I think Zeus was trying to frighten me- there was not a single minute without turbulence.  
At last, I was in Nepal, after much suffering.  
I walked along an alley. Riptide was in pen form, in my pocket, as usual. My bow and arrows were stored magically in a... I don't know what you call it. A void?  
I saw a man. He had a watch on his wrist and an unkempt beard. I watched quietly as he formed a splint for a dog's broken leg. Then three tugs cornered him. I stayed in a shadow and watched it unfold, watched it escalate into a fight. Then I entered, kicking and punching my way to the man.

"Here," I said, handing back the watch.

"Thank you," he replied. "Do you know the way to Kamar-Taj?"

"No, but I am looking for it as well," I said, grinning.

We stayed together in our search. During this time, I learned that he was a doctor named Stephan Strange who had severely injured his hands. He was looking for Kamar-Taj to try and heal his hands. At last, we found a man named Mordo, who led us to a plain wooden door.

"Really? Are you sure you got the right place?" asked Strange. "That one looks a little more… Kamar-Taj-y."

Mordo gave him a calculating stare. "I once was in your place. And I, too, was... disrespectful. So might I offer you some advice? Forget everything you think you know."

"Uh... alright," said Strange uneasily. I immediately began assessing Mordo. If he was so worshipful of this whole.. thing, what would he become when it was taken away?

We walked in and at last met with the Ancient One.

"Mr. Strange!" she said.

"Doctor, actually," he replied.

"Well, no. Not anymore, surely. Isn't that why you're here? You've undergone several procedures. Seven, right?"

"Yeah..." said Strange, looking slightly shocked and wary of the Ancient One. "Did you heal a man named Pangborn? A paralyzed man."

"In a way," she replied mysteriously.

"You helped him to walk again."

"Yes."

"How do you correct a complete C7-C8 spinal cord injury?" he said disbelievingly.

"I didn't correct it. He couldn't walk; I convinced him that he could," the Ancient One said mysteriously. I watched as Strange mulled over this and sensed that they would start talking in non-percy speech. Meaning, speech to complicated for me to understand.

"You're not suggesting it was psychosomatic?"

_Of course, Strange. Just like you to use some complicated word I do not understand at all. _I thought. _Bet Annabeth would know what that means. I wish she was here._

"When you reattach a severed nerve, is it you who heals it back together or the body?" questioned the Ancient One.

"It's the cells," Strange replied puzzledly. "And the cells are only programmed to be put themselves together in very specific ways."

The Ancient One looked at Strange. "That's right. What if I told you that your own body could be convinced to put themselves together in all sorts of ways?"

"You're talking about cellular regeneration. That's... bleeding edge medical tech."

At this I smirked. How wrong he was! I saw that Mordo seemed slightly amused as well.

Strange continued. "Is that why you're working here without a governing medical board? I mean- just how experimental is your treatment?"

"Quite," replied the Ancient One with a small smile upon her face.

"So, you figured out a way to reprogram nerve cells to self heal?"

"No, Mr. Strange. I know how to reorient the spirit to better heal the body."

"Spirit...to heal the body. Huh. Al...Alright. How do we start? Where do we start?" said Strange, slightly in shock.

The Ancient One pulled out several diagrams. "Each of these was drawn up by someone who could see in part, but not in whole."

Strange was starting to get angry. "I spent my last dollar getting here on a one-way ticket, and you're talking to me about healing through belief?" he said.

"You're a man who's looking at the world through a keyhole, and you spent your whole life trying to widen that keyhole,' the Ancient One shot back. "To see more, know more. And now, on hearing that it can be widened in ways you can't imagine, you reject the possibility?"

"No, I reject it because I do not believe in fairy tales about chakras, or energy, or the power of belief. There is no such thing as spirit! We are made of matter, and nothing more. We're just another tiny, momentary speck within an indifferent universe," said Strange.

I inwardly laughed. So he didn't believed in the Chitauri who had invaded? The Norse god Thor who was part of the Avengers? I thought that stuff was all over the news. Surely he had heard of them- even us demigods who didn't use tech knew of them.

"You think to little of yourself," said the Ancient One.

"Oh, you think you see through me, do you? Well, you don't. But I see through you!" said Strange, enraged. He stepped toward the Ancient One threateningly.  
The Ancient One pushed him with much force, and Strange stared blankly. Suddenly anger returned to his eyes. "What did you do to me?"

"I pushed your astral form out of your physical form," said the Ancient One as if she were talking about watching a basketball game.

"What's in that tea? Psilocybin? LSD?" said Strange disbelievingly. He seemed to be panicking slightly.

"Just tea," said the Ancient One amusedly. Mordo and I were trying hard not to laugh. "With a little honey."

"What happened?" he demanded.

"For a moment, you entered the astral dimension."

"What?!"

"A place where the soul exists apart from the body.'

"Why are you doing this to me?" he demanded.

"To show you how much you don't know," said the Ancient One. "Open your eyes."

We watched as Strange's eyes grew blank again.

"His heart rate is spiking," noted Mordo.

"He looks alright to me," I said with a slight grin.

The Ancient One brang Strange back. "Mr. Strange? have you seen that before in a gift shop?"

"teach me," said Strange, finally believing.

"We'll see," said the Ancient One coldly. She turned toward me. "Mr. Jackson. I did not expect you coming."

I shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"I accept you, Mr. Jackson, into Kamar-Taj. However, Strange..." she said grimly.

"No!" Strange yelled as he was thrown out the door by the various masters.

"Thank you, masters," said the Ancient One.

Strange stayed outside for a long time. At last, I sensed him sink to his knees at the door front, apparently planning to spend the night there.

I glanced at the Ancient One. She looked back at me, sensing what I was thinking. "You think I'm wrong to cast him out?"

"He's been very determined," I said.

"Five hours later, he's still on your doorstep," noted Mordo. "I suppose he is very desperate. There's a strength to him."

"Stubbornness, Ambition... I've seen it before,' said the Ancient One, seemingly recalling some grim memory.

"He reminds you of Kaecilius?"

"I cannot lead another gifted student to power only to loose him to darkness."

"You didn't lose me. I wanted the power to defeat my enemies. You gave me the power to defeat my demons and to live within the natural law," said Mordo.

The Ancient One looked at him with seriousness. "We never lose our demons, Mordo. We only learn to live above them. Kaecilius still has the stolen pages. If he deciphers them, he could bring ruin upon us all. There may be dark days ahead. Perhaps Kamar-Taj could use a man like Strange."

And so Strange was let in.


	2. Chapter 2

Strange and I shared a suite in Kamar-Taj. It was rather cozy: Two bedrooms and bathrooms, a compact kitchen, and a living room with a small fire place. The wi-fi password was _Shamballa, _and we found Kamar-Taj to be both ancient and modern.  
We learned from the Ancient One every day. Strange was pretty bad, but I was a lot worse. While he could at least produce a shower of sparks, It took all my concentration to produce only a single spark. This happened only about every ten minutes of practice, and it was truly depressing. Maybe it was because I had water powers; maybe it was because I had ADHD. Nevertheless, I was bad at it. Strange and I made a miserable pair, but over time, we started to bond over having such horrible magic skills. We struggled together, found ourselves next to each other during practice, and found ourselves glancing sympathetically at each other every time we got another boring, cryptic lecture from Mordo or the Ancient One.  
We were now at another lesson

"The language of the mystic arts is as old as civilization. The sorcerers of antiquity called the use of this language "spells". But if that word offends your modern sensibilities, you can call it "program". The source code that shapes reality. We harness energy drawn from other dimensions of the multiverse, to cast spells, conjure shields and weapons to make magic," explained the Ancient One.

"But… even if my fingers could do that, My hands would just be waving in the air. I mean, how do I get from here to there?" asked Strange.

I had to agree with him. This was _hard. _And frustrating. One spark in ten minutes wasn't very satisfying when you were working so hard.

The Ancient One simply smiled. "How did you get to reattach severed nerves, and put a human spine back together bone by bone?"

Strange thought a bit. "Study and practice. Years of it."

Though Strange didn't follow her advice, I did. I practiced early in the morning until I was at Strange's level. I started adding combative moves and my water powers to couple it, with the hope that I would be able to fight efficiently with all three one day. But still, I was pretty lame.  
Again and again, I practiced. Strange started joining in, and we made a bit more progress. More sparks showered from our hands every time we did so.  
Strange started to borrow books from the library. I didn't because of my dyslexia, but I watched as Strange talked with Wong. It was always amusing to watch the two. Wong didn't know of my mission, or my heritage. I think the Ancient one is the only one who knows.

A few weeks later, after the first lesson, the Ancient one comes up to Strange and I. "I'd like a moment alone with Mr. Strange and Mr. Jackson."

We had been working on using the sling ring to create portals. As usual, Strange and I were... not very good at it. And that's an understatement.

"My hands," said Doctor strange.

"It's not about your hands. Master Hamir?"

A man stepped up. He extended his arms, showing a stump where one of his hands should've been. Yet his arms move seamlessly, casting a spell.

"Thank you Master Hamir," said the ancient one, dismissing him.

"You cannot beat a river into submission. You have to surrender to its current, and use its power as your own," said the ancient one. Leave it to her to say something cryptic.

"We control it by surrendering control? that doesn't make any sense!" I said.

The ancient one sighed. "Come with me."

We walked through a portal into a different environment. I noticed several things at once:

1\. it was cold

2\. it was windy

3\. we were in the mountains

4\. we were very high up

Strange, being smarter, came to a conclusion first. "Wait. Is this-"

"Everest," answered the ancient one with a slight smile.

"At this temperature, a person can last for thirteen minutes before suffering permanent loss of function, but you likely will go into shock the first two minutes."

"Great," said Strange. "Wait, What?" The ancient one started to walk away back through the portal. Strange stumbled after her. I just stood there.

"Surrender!" said the ancient one before the portal closed.

I inwardly groaned. I was a demigod who had went through tartarus. After going through so much... cold and wind don't really affect me anymore. I'd most likely be stuck here forever, not able to escape.

-at Kamar Taj-(3rd person)

"How's our new recruits?" asked Mordo.

"We shall see. Any second now."

"No, not again. Maybe I should..."

-back to Percy-

Strange was trying to conjure a portal. Taking up a position next to him, I tried as well. I watched as he managed to create one. As he moved to walk through, he looked back at me. "Are you coming?"

"No," I replied. "I need to find my own way there."

And it was true. If I didn't do this, I probably would be lectured by the Ancient One. I would rather face the cold than have to go through yet another one of them- they were truly tortuous.

As Strange vanished, I started to try and come up with a solution to force myself to do it. I walked to the edge of the ledge I was standing op. Using waqter molecules I measured the distance. It was a ten-thousand foot drop at the very least.

I jumped.


	3. Chapter 3

The wind whistled through my hair as I fell. Time seemed to slow.

With luck, the fall would force me to conjure a portal that would take me back to Kamar-Taj. If I didn't...

I chose not to think about that.

Suddenly, I realized that technically, I was in Zeus's domain.

There was a boom in front of me as lightning arched out of the sky. _You finally realized, didn't_ you? said Zeus in my head. Strangely, he sounded amused.

I'm guessing that he wanted to beat me up for being Poseidon's son, because he did.

The winds accelerated until they stopped my fall altogether, tossing me around. More than once I started falling head first, which was terrifying, only to have the winds catch me again and send me rocketing up, until I was above Mount Everest. Then I would fall again. Then the winds would lift me again. Get the idea?

On the positive side, the winds gave me even more incentive to get out of that place and teleport back to Kamar-Taj. There was only one small thing: I was being tossed up and down, and that sort of made it hard to concentrate.

Suddenly, the winds stopped, and I began falling, head-first. I guess Zeus finally got bored.

Forcing myself to breath evenly and concentrate, I pointed my hands forward, aka downward since I was falling. I intentionally unfocused my eyes so I wouldn't see the bottom. Somewhere about a hundred feet below where I had jumped, I finally managed to make a portal.

I curled up into a ball and rolled to disperse the impact, stumbling in front of a shocked Mordo and an amused Ancient One.

"Percy," asked Mordo. "Why is the portal... facing the ground?"

"I jumped."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Ancient One suppress a smile.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU JUMPED?" yelled Mordo.

I scratched the back of my head. "The cold wasn't really forcing me to make a portal. So I jumped after Strange left. And in doing so, I forced myself to make a portal since I didn't want to die."

"Percy," said Strange. "You could have come back through my portal."

"And risk being extensively lectured? No. Besides, I had to learn one day. And I'm still alive despite the fall" I said.

"How much did you fall?" asked Mordo.

"Oh, about a hundred feet. I still didn't die!"

Strange just sighed.

"Falling a hundred feet isn't anymore dangerous than the cold! You could still die!" I exclaimed.

-two days later-

Strange got caught stealing books from the library for both of us to use. Although it was interesting to see Wong's face, we got in trouble. We had been practicing our magic, but the Ancient One came to lecture us. Therefore, Strange was currently arguing with her.

"Once, in this room, you begged me to let you learn. Now I'm told you question every lesson, preferring to teach yourself," said the Ancient One

"Once, in this room, you told me to open my eyes. Now I'm being told to blindly accept rules that make no sense," Strange shot back.

"Like the rule against conjuring a gateway in the library?"

"Wong told on me?"

The Ancient One sighed. "Both of you are advancing quickly with your sorcery skills," she said "and you need a safe place to practice your spells."

Suddenly the room we were in seemed to shatter. "You are now inside the Mirror Dimension. Ever present but undetected. The real world isn't affected by what happens here. We use the Mirror Dimension to train, surveil, and sometimes to contain threats. You don't want to be stuck in here without your sling ring."

"Hold on. Sorry, what do you mean, threats?" said Strange, slightly nervous.

"Learning of an infinite multiverse included learning of infinite dangers. And if I told you everything else that you don't already know, you'd run from here in terror," said the Ancient One. On that happy note, she left.

-three days later-

We were training in the courtyard of Kamar-Taj. Strange was about to spar with Mordo. I was standing to the side, slightly in shadow, watching them as they chatted about the Ancient One.

"So, just how ancient is she?" asked Strange.

"No one knows the age of the Sorcerer Supreme. Only that she is Celtic and never talks about her past," replied Mordo mysteriously.

"You follow her even though you don't know?"

"I know that she's steadfast, but unpredictable. Merciless, yet kind. She made me what I am," said Mordo cautiously. "Trust your teacher. And don't lose your way."

"Like Kaecilius?"

"That's right."

"You knew him."

"When he first came to us, he'd lost everyone he ever loved. He was a grieving and broken man, searching for answers in the mystic arts. A brilliant student, but he was proud, headstrong," described Mordo. "Questioned the Ancient One, rejected our teaching."

I listened carefully to Mordo. Sooner or later, Kaecilius would probably attack. And I preferred to know who my enemy was.

Mordo continued his description.

"He left Kamar-Taj. His disciples followed him like sheep seduced by false doctrine."

"He stole the forbidden ritual, right?"

"Yeah."

"What did it do?"

_Mordo seems to get more jumpy with each question Strange asked,_ I mused. _I can't blame him, though. The ritual was probably forbidden for a reason. And Strange might be making him uneasy, with all the questions about the Ancient One. _

"No more questions," said Mordo firmly. He did not seem pleased.

Mordo brought out a staff.

"What's that?"

"That's a question," said Mordo, but he explained nevertheless. "This is a relic. Some magic is too powerful to sustain, so we imbue objects with it. Allowing them to take the strain we can not. This is the Staff of the Living Tribunal. There are many relics. The Wand of Watoomb. The Bolting Boots of Voltor."

"They just roll of the tongue, don't they?" said Strange. "When do I get my relic?"

"When you're ready," said Mordo.

"I think I'm ready," said Strange arrogantly.

"You're ready when the relic decides you're ready. For now, conjure a weapon."

To me, that sounded like Harry Potter. _The wand chooses the wizard. _Sound familiar?

As the two of them sparred, I assessed them. Strange was a beginner, definitely. His stance was uneven, and he did not move quickly enough. Mordo was a bit better, but I bet three-quarters of camp could defeat him in single combat.

"Fight! Fight like your life depended on it!" urged Mordo. Soon, he overcame Strange.

"Because one day, it may."

AN

Hi people,

sorry I haven't updated for a while in all stories. That is because:

1\. for "Persephone Jackson and Batman" I have a bit of writer's block, even though I have a rough idea how to continue.

2\. for "the rising storm" I have really severe writers block. IDK where to take it.

3\. I can only write on weekends for 0-2 hours. There's not much I can get done in that time.

This story will probably be the most frequently updated.  
I'm going to ask: does anyone have an idea of what to call this? I feel like the current name is... not fitting, but I don't know what to change it to.

Thanks for reading.

\- Owl of the Blue Mountain


End file.
